For Crying Out Loud
by LaraSGCLena
Summary: Sam and Jack find themselves in a very peculiar situation.


TITLE: For Cryin' Out Loud

AUTHOR: Lara_SGC aka Lara

E-MAIL: Lara_

SEASON/SEQUEL: End season 4

SUMMARY: Sam and Jack find themselves in a very peculiar situation.

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp, Double Secret Productions and Showtime. I created this story for my pleasure and for the pleasure of others.

AUTHORS NOTES: This was a dream I once had. Odd dreams I have, I know but it wouldn't let go so I decided to type it out. I don't believe this is overtly out of character because they are drugged.

~*~*~*~

Sam opened her eyes and tried to adjust them to the darkness that surrounded her. She blinked a few times. The first thing she noticed was the smell of mint and rain. The second thing she heard was a soft snoring…somewhat familiar. The fogginess in her head still remained and what was that bad taste in her mouth?

Snoring? What the heck? She reached over to the person sleeping next to her and let her hands travel over the features of his or her face. A nose, small stubbles, then lips…uh oh. She would recognize those lips anywhere. Panic time. She bolted upright. "Colonel?"

The body next to her stirred and slowly pushed himself on his elbows. "Wha-?"

Jack was confused. He reached out a hand and it bumped into bare flesh; a nose. The person next to him inched away from his hand and he could tell he or she was breathing heavily. His hand traveled further down and touched soft swollen lips. He knew those lips; he'd fantasized enough about those.

"Err…is this a dream?"

Sam reached out and pinched his upper arm. Jack quickly retreated his exploring hand and backed away from his Major. "Ow, I guess not."

Sam could hear him mutter something about revenge being something sweet as she heard him rub his arm. Actually it downed on her that she had just physically attacked a commanding officer but knowing 'hers', he'd take it lightly. Though she wasn't sure about the revenge part.

"Sir what are you doing in my-", she stopped herself. Where was she? This wasn't her room for sure.

Oh shoot. "Your room?" Big eyes searched his face in the darkness but she could faintly see him ruffle his hair.

"Na ah, this ain't my bed…it is familiar though."

Jack pushed the blanket off his body after checking he was decent and got out of the bed. He would worry about his Major later, first things first. Light. After endlessly bumping into things and after many 'are you okay's' from Carter, he managed to find the switch next to the door.

"And then there was light."

The lamp flickered but came steady and a soft yellow illuminated the room.

Sam's eyes hurt and she squeezed them shut, peering them open moments later. First thing she noticed was Jack's, by the way half naked, muscled body. A flush came up and her eyes traveled over her own body. Her bra was still there and her panties. How the hell did she-

Jack made a noise. "This is Danny's guestroom."

Sam was still busy covering herself with the blanket and looked up to see Jack scratching his head. Suddenly a loud moan filled the room. Jack's eyes widened as he stared into Sam's own wide ones. "It sounds like…," but he was cut off by yet another passionate moan coming from the room next to theirs.

Sam grinned despite their own situation. "-like someone having the time of their lives."

_OH GOD!_

Sam's mouth opened and closed, as she looked up at Jack. "That sounds like...."

_OH DANIEL!_

"Janet."

Now getting the seriousness of the situation, Sam jumped out of bed, clinging the blanket around her. This would never happen. Not to Janet and Daniel and not to her and Jack. What the hell was going on?

She walked towards Jack, as her blanket got caught behind the bed and it fell from her body. She closed her eyes. Talk about being in an utter embarrassing situation.

Jack neared her. "Carter."

Sam frowned and automatically took a small step back, protecting her personal space. The Colonel's eyes were following her every movement. She noticed how the light reflected on his tanned body. The muscles in his arms rippled and her eyes traveled momentarily over his luscious body. Oy. Sam wanted to kick her own butt for having such thoughts about her commanding officer.

Jack couldn't help but notice how Sam was checking him out and frankly he wasn't bothered by it. Flattered? Yes. He felt blessed to have a woman like her by his side. Feelings or no feelings. He loved her and she knew that. They had said that out loud on that Zartac something thing. He grabbed a small shirt off the floor and noted the rest of their clothes sprawled around the room.

Sam gratefully smiled when he handed her the shirt and clumsily tried to pull it over her head. Damn, it was tight! Did she really wear this? She felt Jack's hands helping her getting the shirt on. He gently tucked it over her head and down her body without touching any bare flesh. That's Jack for ya. Rude but courteous.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him. Although both Janet and Daniel had seen her in her underwear and beyond, she still thought it was a sweet gesture of him. She followed him out of the room, carefully stepping over their shed clothes. She still couldn't believe what had happened. She felt freaked. Her bare feet stepped on soft dark blue carpet in the hall as she bumped into Jack.

Jack turned to Sam, noting her worried look as he tried to block out the familiar moaning. He softly cleared his throat and whispered: "Did we?"

Sam couldn't help but notice the guilt she saw in his hazel eyes. "Honestly, I don't know Sir. I can't remember." Sam tried to read the expression on his face as she hoped that at least he knew what had happened.

Without warning Jack placed a hand on her cheek, his thumb caressing the skin under her eyes. "You've been crying."

He looked into those blue eyes, searching for answers. He swore he could feel her lean into his touch but he retreated his hand; feeling that he was getting out of line.

Sam sighed. "I really don't remember."

Jack returned the heavy sigh and started thinking out loud. "Me neither. Maybe you came to me feeling under the weather?" He looked at her expectantly.

"In my underwear? I don't think so." She shook her head and gave him a mock expression.

Jack eyed the floor. "No. You came in wearing your clothes because they are scattered all over the place."

"And yours." Sam watched him as he rubbed his face in frustration.

"God, I don't understand. What happened?"

She couldn't give him the answer he was looking for and it scared her. What had they done? "Okay given that I've been crying maybe I did come to you to comfort me in a way."

Jack shook his head, still watching the floor. "Comforting, I buy that. In my bed? No way. I would never force-"

Sam swallowed hard. "I know, Sir. I trust you with my life. Don't worry about that." She tried to remember. Anything. But she came up with a blanc. She sighed. "I feel so stupid. I'm almost sure we didn't…you know." She noticed a smile forming on his lips, his gaze went up to meet hers.

"I'm sure we didn't."

That surprised Sam. "How come?"

"Ever made wild passionate sex without removing your underwear? Or putting them back on." He pointed at her chest area. "Especially a bra."

Relief downed upon her. "You got a point. Is it weird to think that I believe we were drugged? I remember a bar and loud music and a lot of laughter. I remember you laughing, us dancing. Daniel and Janet dancing and that's it. I'm thinking; drugs. We both didn't drink enough to be drunk."

The moaning continued to the point it became embarrassing to them. Jack rolled his eyes. "Drugs that would let you do – that?" He pointed over his shoulder towards the main bedroom.

Sam bit her lower lip. "What about the date rape drug? You have no recollection of what happened." She let out a martyr sigh, she felt sick. Nausea reared its ugly head.

Jack continued. "Okay. Let's just say we were drugged that results into having sex. What made us stop? And it doesn't explain our noisy neighbors here."

Sam rubbed her face and felt her stomach turn, she leaned heavily against the wall.

Jack reached out a hand to grab her upper arm. "Carter?"

She shook her head slowly and sank to the floor, Jack kneeling down with her.

"Must be a reaction to the stuff they gave us."

Jack sat down next to her, shoulders and body touching. "I don't think I could every forgive myself if we…you know.

Sam placed a hand on his arm to reassure him. "It didn't happen. And even if, I would trust you enough in your arms." It was the truth and her honesty touched Jack.

A faint smile came onto his lips. "Then I feel better."

She squeezed his arm and tried to push herself away from the wall to stand up but Jack stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Stay. It's already too late for them; let them have their fun. Daniel's not military...it's nothing to be court-martialed for."

Sam sighed and sank down beside him.

After a small silence she said: "It's not fair."

Jack looked at her, a frown gracing his features. "What isn't?"

"They can and we can't."

"Oh…that." Jack sighed knowing what she meant. "I thought you wanted to leave it in the room."

"Wanting…" she snorted. "It's hard."

Jack took her hand in his and softly squeezed it. "I promise there will be a time when there won't be any regulations."

She raised her eyebrows at that. Never had she heard Jack talk openly about this. "Really?"

"Soon. Oh, so very soon."

Sam didn't think she liked the idea where he was heading but deep within she knew what he meant. She squeezed his hand and let her head fall back against the wall. Jack mimicking her movements, letting their entwined hands rest on his hip.

Sam was starting to drift off but was wide-awake again when Janet expressed her fun.

"DANIEL YOU'RE AMAZING!"

"Oh, for cryin' out loud."

END

Thank you for reading!


End file.
